1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new framing tool for aiding in the construction of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tools include U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,874; U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,918; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,096; PCT Patent No. WO 91/01480 (Inventor: Brandt); PCT Patent No. WO 88/08115 (Inventor: Huxley et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726; and U.S. Pat. No. 686,240.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new framing tool. The inventive device includes a member having a substantially straight base side edge, a handle side edge, and a pair of opposite end edges extending between the base side edge and the handle side edge. The base side edge has a plurality of slots extending between the first and second faces of the member. The slots are spaced apart from one another. A first slot is positioned adjacent one of the end edges, while a second slot is positioned adjacent another of the end edges. Third and fourth slots are positioned between the first and second slots.
In these respects, the framing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding in the construction of a structure.